Devolva me
by Sarah Snape2
Summary: Porque será que não fica o hífem no título?Songfic baseada na música Devolvame cantada por Adriana Calcagnotto, conta as desilusões de Severo Snape, quanto Hermione Granger, deixao.


**Devolva-me **

Por Sarah Snape

**_Rasgue as minhas cartas e_**

**_não me procures mais _**

**_assim será melhor, meu bem..._**

Sim, o sonho havia terminado e seu mundo despencara... 

Tudo aquilo, agora parecia voltar e renascer com mais intensidade. 

De alguma maneira, talvez inconscientemente soubesse que para ele, Severo Snape a felicidade era algo que jamais seria duradouro. Mas tinha que se mostrar forte.. Muito forte. Sempre fora o guerreiro e não seria por causa de uma mulher que deixaria de exercer esse seu papel. Mas não se tratava de uma mulher. Era a Mulher.. o amor de sua vida, a pessoa que lhe abrira os olhos para a beleza da existência, e que acima de tudo lhe fizera feliz. Tão doce, tão jovem, tão bela... Tudo aquilo era demais para ele, o sempre sisudo Severo Snape. Hermione aparecera tão linda, tão jovem, tão maravilhosa, que ele não tivera como não se deixar envolver por aquele sentimento profundo e sincero que brotara do interior de sua alma. Essa era a verdade, ele se deixara levar, se deixara envolver por aquele inesperados sentimento... E assim tivera todas as suas reservas quebradas e todo o seu sentimentalismo exposto... sentimentos estes que ele próprio duvidava que possuísse.

Na realidade ele lutara muito contra aquele sentimento. Seu eu, seu frio e gélido EU não admitia amar e ser amado. Era difícil ir contra aquele sentimento, contra aquele amor que lhe aquecia a alma e lhe mostrava a simples beleza das coisas. 

Como fora tolo....

**_O retrato que eu te dei, _**

**_Se ainda tens, _**

**_Não sei, _**

**_Mas se tiver, _**

_Devolva-me_

Sim, fora tolo... Muito tolo.. se entregara num sentimento que não conhecia, e pensava que ela fosse digna de seu amor, também sempre pensara que ela o amava. E se realmente não sentisse tudo o que dizia sentir, jamais teria procedido de determinadas maneiras, jamais teria enfrentado a tudo e a todos, fosse no mundo mágico, fosse no mundo trouxa, para poder ficar com ele. Sim, ela o amava. Tinha certeza disso, mas então porque o deixará? Porque o trocara por outro? 

Será que ela sinceramente esquecera todos os momentos maravilhosos que tinham vivido juntos? Não, ela não poderia Ter esquecido. Tampouco ele esquecera. E aquela lembranças dos momentos felizes, dos sorriso diários, das brincadeiras, do amor, o faziam sentir-se ainda pior. Porque ela o trocara por outra pessoa, porquê? 

Era certo que não seria o homem ideal para ela.. Sempre soubera disso, mas esforçara-se ao máximo para ser o melhor possível, para fazê-la feliz, se não mais ao menos o quão feliz e realizado ela fazia-o sentir-se. Realmente aprendera o que era viver ao lado daquela menina, tão jovem, mas ao mesmo tempo tão madura, tão cativante, tão maravilhosa.

**_Deixe-me sozinho, _**

**_Pois assim, eu viverei em paz _**

**_Quero quer seja bem feliz junto do seu novo rapaz _**

Alguém que lhe fizera ser feliz, que lhe fizer aprender o quão bom era viver. Que valia a pena correr todos os riscos, só pela certeza de que se tudo desse certo poderia sentir o sol batendo forte em seu rosto, um beijo molhado em seus lábios, uma mão bem presa a sua, e o sorriso radiante de uma moça que parecia muito orgulhosa em poder estar ao seu lado. Será que para Hermione, ele fora apenas uma prova em que ela se esmerara ao máximo para tirar 10? E que quanto conseguira atingir seu objetivo perdia todo o interesse? Não ela não era assim. Mas então como poderia se explicar que um dia ela simplesmente lhe comunicasse a decisão de deixá-lo e fosse embora, levando sua vida junto? 

Porque se ela o amava tanto como se sempre dissera, e de alguma forma o resgatara daquela sua vida fria, gélida, sem amor, um dia resolvera largá-lo de volta na mesma masmorra gelada em que o encontrara? Porque se tivera a idéia e o sentimento de fazê-lo feliz, o atirara novamente a desilusão de uma vida tão negra e escura? 

**_Rasgue as minhas cartas e_**

**_não me procure mais _**

**_assim será melhor, meu bem... _**

Porque não conseguira recuperar-se desse golpe, mesmo depois de tê-lo sofrido a tanto tempo? porque não conseguia mais conformar-se com aquela vida que sempre tivera antes de Hermione aparecer para resgatá-lo? Porque tudo se tornara uma tortura sem fim? os dias e as noites tinham a mesma cor, o mesmo sabor. A vida se tornara uma seqüência de dias que iam se transpondo uns aos outros, sem nenhuma diferença e o ontem era igual ao amanha que era igual ao hoje. Tudo igual... sempre igual... sempre sozinho. externamente ele nada demostrava.. O que o mundo diria que soubesse que ele, o tirânico e implacável severo Snape , passava os dias e as noites, sozinho naquela masmorra gelada se lastimando por ser abandonado pela única pessoa que amara na vida, além dele mesmo( se é que algum dia já gostara de si). Poderia ir atrás dela, pedir, implorar para ela voltasse. Era o que realmente queria fazer, porém, era orgulhoso demais para esse papel. Ela o abandonara, ela o deixar apor livre e expontânea vontade. Passara algum tempo recapitulando o que poderia Ter feito de errado, mas nunca conseguira nenhuma resposta para que ela tivesse deixado de amá-lo de um dia para outro... Simplesmente...

**_O retrato que eu te dei, _**

**_Se ainda tens, _**

**_Não sei, _**

**_Mas se tiver, _**

_Devolva-me_

Um casamento feliz, uma vida harmoniosa, muitas confidências trocadas, sonhos em comum e tudo despencou na vala do esquecimento. Era como se nada tivesse acontecido, ou se as lembranças aparecessem eram de uma outra vida.. de uma outra existência. mas ele sentia o coração muito machucado, aberto e sangrando pelas feridas que ela lhe causara. E ela... maldita hora em que Dumbledore a requisitara para voltar a escola, dar aulas de Aritmancia. Enquanto Hermione era apenas uma lembrança, um amor doloroso, mas que ficara dentro de seu coração as coisas ainda poderiam ser bem conduzidas. Mas poder vê-la, Ter que ao menos cumprimentá-la, porque ela não poderia desconfiar o quanto ele ainda sofria., era como afundar ainda mais as chagas de seu coração. E ela continuava tão bonita, seu sorriso era o mesmo de sempre...Porque ela, aparecera ali somente para martizá-lo. O fantasma de Hermione não era tão cruel.

**_Deixe-me sozinho, _**

**_Pois assim, eu viverei em paz _**

**_Quero quer seja bem feliz junto do seu novo rapaz. _**

****

Com um leve rangido a porta da masmorra se abriu. Ele conhecia aquela maneira de bater na porta, aquela delicadeza no toque, mas fingiu nada ver. Ainda da poltrona de costas para a porta, ele apenas disse:

- Vá embora e nunca mais volte aqui. Não quero mais nenhuma promessa, nenhum castelo na areia. Prefiro ser infeliz e ficar só pelo resto dos meus dias, do que saber que posso Ter um pouco de felicidade, mas que logo isso acabará e deixará marcas ainda mais profundas do que as que já carrego. Vá e nunca mais volte!

O homem apenas escutou a porta fechar-se levemente, para possivelmente jamais voltar a ser aberta por Hermione.

**_Rasgue..._**


End file.
